You Turned My World Upside Down
by Make A Choice
Summary: Choices are made with the best intentions, regardless of how much pain they cause. But what happens when Bella is forced to face the repercussions of those decisions? Will Edward understand why she kept it from him? The pain of the past will force them both down a bumpy road of discovery of what has been lost. One where they are both guilty of lies. EXB eventually. Trust me.
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I own this story, not all the major character._

 **The Beginning**

 _I was running._

 _Running through the forest, my feet barely touch the ground. The chill of the air, the smell of the wind, the sight of everything I had lost and would never forget. Could never forget._

 _I was running._

 _The green and brown sped past me at the speed of light, a reminder of things passed. My past. I would never escape from the choices I'd made. This dream, like all the others, always ends in the same place. The same choice. The same moment. The same crossroad that I have always questioned. My choice. The one that changed my life and I could never take back._

 _I was running away, but I would never escape._

I shot up from my bed with beads of sweat falling down my face. My breath unsteady as my lungs struggled for air. The red light from my alarm clock being the only thing that showed against the blackness.

 _4:46am_

Again, like most nights, I was reminded of my unsureness. The same question that has plagued me since the day I left. My reasons were sound and have always made since. Knowing that has done little to ease my pain and guilt.

 _You did the right thing sweetheart._

 _They never would have accepted you._

 _This isn't about you._

 _He's never coming back._

My alarm was set to go off in less than one hour. _Fantastic._ There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. Another long day was ahead of me and it was just beginning.

My feet touched the carpeted floor in the darkness of my room. My joints cracked in stiffness, sore from the day before. The double I'd worked yesterday weighed heavy on my body. Flicking on the light beside my bed and turning off my alarm, I walked towards the bathroom. The florescent lights of the bathroom helped me see but soon all I felt was regret. In the mirror showed a girl young and worn. My eyes were a lifeless brown and my hair was limp with stress. My skin still pale but unnaturally so. The girl gazing back at me looked nothing like the one I used to know. The one that smiled on those rare sunny days and laughed at silly things. She died long ago.

Out the window of my room the sun barely creeped over the buildings of the city. Clouds tried to hide its rays, but failed to hide the rare beauty. My apartment, located in the best area I could afford, wasn't anything special except for the view. When I had signed the lease another building covered my view. It has since been torn down. Now every morning I get to see the beautiful sun reminding me that today is a new day, a time of renewal. If only I could forget the sins of my past.

In the distance I heard the sound of an alarm going off. It was time for breakfast.

I scrambled some eggs and toasted some bread. They loved egg sandwiches in the morning and it always satisfied their hunger.

"Mom…" Caleb walked out, rubbing his green eyes to rid the sleep. The mop of hair on his head sticking in every direction and his pjs a rumpled mess. My beautiful boy has never been a morning person.

"Good morning sweetheart." I smiled as he walked towards me, wrapping his little arms around my thigh.

"Can I stay home today?"

"I think you know the answer to that." I grin as he looks up at me, his chin resting against me and my hand on his head. He looks so much like his father that it hurts sometimes.

"But I want to stay with you…"

"But you have school today. Ms. Pluto said today is show and tell, remember?" Soon as the words left my mouth a smile brighter than the sun lit up his face.

"Right!" He ran to his room to get dressed and I finished breakfast for them.

"Mom, can I take this to school today." Cas asked _Where the Wild Things Are_ in her hand. "For show and tell?"

"Of course honey." She smiled and walked over to sit at the table. Unlike her brother, Cas has always been a morning person. She was all ready for school, her outfit perfect and fresh from the laundry I'd finished last night. Unlike Caleb, Cas resembled her Aunt in more ways than one. "I made turkey sandwiches for lunch." I said, putting the half sandwich and banana in front of her.

"Extra mustard?"

"Extra mustard."

"Mustard is gross." Caleb said, walking out in a dinosaur shirt and jeans. Even though they were from the same load as last night, his were already wrinkled and disheveled. My eyes rolled on their own accord.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No-"

"Guys, stop it. Cas, you have extra mustard. Cal, just mayo." I said with my coffee in hand.

Looking at the both of them bicker only filled my heart with pure love. Annoyance, yes. But the both of them are my world. Regardless of the choices I made in the past, I could never regret them. My heart. My angels. My everything.

Edward Cullen is a thing of the past, and he would always be for the rest of our lives.

* * *

 **SURPRISE!**

Bet you didn't expect to see this story again, didja? For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I published this story like 6ish years ago then took it down. Now, I'm rewriting it in order to make it better than before.

Hopefully you'll stick around and let me know what you think. What you like or dislike, what you think is going to happen (if you don't remember that is. This story will fallow a similar path as the first but a few things maybe be altered.

I want this story to be amazing and way better then before. You guys can help make that happen to make by sharing your opinions. Feel free to ask me anything. I'm literally an open book.

Make sure to add this to your alerts!

So, let's do this.

 **MAC**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own this story, not all the major characters._

 **Chapter 2**

Public transportation in the city sucks. It always has and probably always will. But part of me loved it because it was the one part of the day when I could read or listen to music. My kids are amazing, but sometimes mommy needs some alone time. After they got on the school bus this morning I waited on my own bus to go into work. It was a short wait, on time as always. Garrett, the bus driver greeted me like he had been for the past seven years.

"Good morning Ms. Bella." He said with a grin, his age spots and wrinkles showing his jolliness in spades.

"Good morning Garett. How is Camille?" I said, taking a seat behind him.

"Good, good. They gave her a new route yesterday. Safer neighborhood which she's happy about." He said before closing the doors and driving off towards his next stop. Camille, his wife who I've only seen pictures of, was a mail lady.

"Good. Tell her congrats." I pulled out my earphones and plugged them into my phone. Looking through my playlist, I chose _Prisoner_ by The Weekend.

"Will do. And the kids?"

"Good. They miss your candy." I laughed lightly while Garrett let out a boisterous one. His gray temples becoming invisible and his age seeming so much younger.

"I'll tell Tyler to send me some more." His brother lived in Asia somewhere teaching English to the natives. From what Garrett has told me, he's the martyr of the family; a free spirit that has never stayed in one place for too long but always there when needed.

We fell into silence and I found a song to listen to. The lyrics filled my ears as I watched the buildings pass by. It was a day, similar to this cloudy one, where everything I had ever known changed forever. It was a day I could never forget. Part of me never wanted to. The memory hit me like a speeding bullet.

 _Flashback_

The school bus was noisy with the sound of children playing and talking. The teachers up front were keeping a watchful eye on all of us as while gossiping about parents and pop culture. We were on our way to the Museum of Natural Science in Port Angeles. It was a rite of passage for all the 4th graders in our school. Every year the whole grade would go to look at the dinosaur bones for science class. Tomorrow we would get to watch a movie on it, then it would be the weekend.

"Do you think we'll see a T-Rex?" Angela, my only friend, asked while pushing her glasses up her nose. We were both book worms while no one else in our grade really was. It made us outcast though I never really knew why. What was so bad about reading books instead of watching television?

We'd known each other since birth and had always been close. Angela's parents were the religious type but never shoved their beliefs down other's throats. Charlie and Mr. Weber went fishing with Billy, my father's best friend, almost every weekend. Mrs. Weber always made the best french toast every time I would stay over while they were gone catching dinner. It was my favorite time of the week and I always looked forward to it. She always treated me like her own daughter, making me feel loved and special.

My own mother had more important things to care about, none of which involved me. She would call every once and a while, and has always sent a birthday card on my birthday, but she has her new family now. I just didn't fit in the picture.

"Probably. It is a dinosaur." I told her.

"Yeah."

Soon the bus came to a halt and our teachers rose. The two other busses with all the other kids pulled up beside our own.

"I'm so excited." She said and I smiled.

"Me too."

"Okay everyone, you know the rules. Stay in order and don't wander off." Mrs. Langley said before stepping off the bus. One by one each seat vacated and exited. Soon it was time for me and Angela to go. Once off, we followed our teacher to where our class stood. The other students did the same, gathering around there own class mates. Before I could reach them though, something ran into me and knocked me down.

I fell with a thud, my pants getting wet from the morning dew. My hands scrapped against the ground lightly, but not enough to draw blood. I looked up to see who the offender was, expecting it to be Jessica or Lauren. Instead a pair of green eyes met mine with a look of shock.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." The boy said. I just looked at him, wondering who the boy was. He was so polite and sincere glowed in his eyes. "Can I help you up?" He reached out his hand to me, and I just looked at it.

"What?" With Forks being the size it is, everyone knew everyone. All the kids knew each other because all the parents did. So why didn't I know this boy with forest eyes?

"I didn't hurt you, right?" His eyes were worried. "It's my fault, I'm sorry." His hand was still reaching out to me.

I still just kept stareing.

"Um…are you okay?" He asked, and finally my trance broke.

"Yeah, sorry. Thank you." Our hands touch, and I swear for just a second and volt of electricity spread from our hands throughout my whole body. It was weird and magnetic. Like nothing I had ever felt before.

"I didn't hurt you or anything, right?" He asked again. "I'm Edward by the way. I'm in Ms. Marks class."

"No, I'm okay. It was just an accident." I felt myself smile as my face warmed. He smiled back at me, and my breath hitched. He was the prettiest boy I had ever seen. "I'm in Mrs. Langley's class. I'm Bella."

"It's nice to me you Bella. I really like your shirt." He looked at the dark blue shirt I decided on this morning. It was my favorite.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Cullen! We don't have all day." Ms. Marks said loudly, drawing unwanted attention to the two of us. I felt my cheeks flame more and I looked down to the asphalt. I hated being the center of attention.

"Yes Ms. Marks." Edward said, his voice smooth like a Hershey chocolate bar. Edward looked back at me before talking. "Would it be okay if I sat with you at lunch today Bella? I just moved here and I don't really know anyone."

"Ye-yeah. Sure. Okay."

"Great." He smiled at me.

"Great."

"Mr. Cullen!" Ms. Marks yelled again, before Edward gave me a wink and walked towards his classmates.

I joined my own class then, walking in the opposite direction of Edward Cullen.

It was in this moment a new chapter in my life started to open.

 _Flashback ends_

"4th and Jones." The speaker on the bus said, notifying me that we were at my stop. I wrapped up my things and put them into my backpack. Giving Garrett a nod as he returned a grin, I exited the bus and made my way toward Café Luna.

"Good morning Amy." The bell above the door chimed as I entered the café. The walls were painted deep blue with little accents everywhere. From the couch in the corner to the table with mix matched chairs, this place showed character that most other establishments lacked. It was one of the reasons we remained one of the most popular places to spend an afternoon at in Seattle.

Amy, the owner and one of my closest friends, sat behind the counter doing paperwork. Her black apron was covered in flour while her glasses lay perched on her nose. But she couldn't be bothered with her appearance. Amy's main goal was ensuring that everything was ready before we opened for the day.

The café smelled of fresh bread and cinnamon from all the pastries she had created in the early hours of the morning. This place was her refuge, her dream ever since she was a little girl. Her husband was also part owner but he handled more of the business side. She was always happiest when kneading dough and creating new sweet delights.

"Good morning Bella. How are the twins?" She asked, smiling and showing her laugh lines.

"Good. Today is show and tell at school." I told her, putting away my backpack and tying on my apron.

"I remember how that used to be. Tobias wanted to take Jax with him one year. Like I was going to let that happen." She laughed reminiscing about her son who was now a freshman at the University of Washington. He wants to be a high school teacher but has yet to pick a subject.

"But Jax was so well behaved." I smiled in memory. Cas and Cal loved that dog like their own. Since then they have asked more than once if they could get a puppy, but my answer is always the same.

No. It just isn't in the cards.

"Later on after tons of doggy training. You should have seen that fur ball when we first got him. The little shit got into everything." Love laced her voice. The black lab passed a few years ago, but Amy found solace in knowing he was no longer in pain. Cancer is a bitch.

"I'm sure him and Tobs were quite the duo back then." I started my prep work while she continued to finish her work.

"You have no idea." And I totally believed her. "By the way, someone called just a few minutes ago looking for you." I raised my eyes but noticed she wasn't looking at me. The only people to ever call me were Amy and Charlie. He only calls on Sundays when I'm off though.

"Really? Who?"

"Said his name was Sam. He was calling about someone named Charlie? He left a number for you to call him on."

My heart stopped and my blood ran cold.

"Are…are you sure it was Charlie?" She looked up with a wrinkle in her brows.

"Positive. Why? Who is he?" I pulled my expression together and smiled lightly. Covering my feeling as fast as I could.

"No one. Just an old family friend." I was thankful in this moment that she couldn't hear the beating of my own heart. Amy has never met Charlie. They were both from two worlds I never wanted to mesh. "Do you mind…" I asked with a gesture to the kitchen door.

"Go for it. I'm ahead this morning." She let out a chuckle before continuing her work. Before she looked away though, I could still see questions in her eyes.

My mind moved a mile a minute. The fear that crept up my spine was paralyzing, but not enough to hold me back from walking past the swinging door. Charlie has always been my support system. My daddy that helped me in my time of need. He held me up when my world came crashing down, and then some. He's my rock and I wouldn't have survived everything that happened without him. He comes and visits me when he can. The twins love there Grandpa ore than anything. We talk every Sunday but I've never returned to Forks. I feared my heart would stop beating if I did. Just talking to my dad always brought all my memories to the forefront of my mind. We don't talk about what happened or any of them.

But Sam…I haven't heard his voice in years. If he was calling about Charlie, something was wrong.

My fingers were numb as I dialed the 10 digit number. It rang twice before a deep voice picked up, one that I remembered vividly from my youth.

"Bella."

"S-sam, what's wrong-"

"There's been an accident." Time stopped again, my emotions all over the place yet nowhere at all. My eyes filled with tears before any details were given.

"Is Charlie-"

"He's in surgery right now. I tried calling your cell phone a few hours ago but it went to voicemail." Pulling out my cell with cloudy eyes, I looked at my phone and noticed I had ten missed calls from two different numbers. I had turned my phone on silent the night before. "Around four this morning Charlie was on patrol. A drunk drive hit the side of his cruiser. The other guy is also in surgery. Look, you're the only family he has and the doctors need to speak with you. Can you drive down?"

"I-I don't have a car." My broken words came out as a sob followed.

I felt pressure on my shoulder and looked to see Amy's face full of concern. "Take mine. I'll pick the kids up. They can stay with us for as long as you need."

All I could do was nod and be eternally grateful for having this beautiful person in my life.

"Okay. I'll leave a soon as I can." Amy put a tissue in my hand and I wiped away some of the tears.

"And Bella…there's something you should know. I know Charlie didn't tell you but I think you deserve the warning." I could hear the strain in his voice but it confused me.

"What is it?" His sharp intake of breath was my only warning. He was about to drop a bomb that would shatter my pure existence.

"The Cullen's are back."

* * *

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this and are having a great weekend.**

 **So we have our first glimpse of Edward and when they first met. The Cullens will start to trickle in either in the next chapter or the one following that. I'm so curious as to what you think! Drop me a review and let me know.**

 **Especially if you read the original one back in the day ;)**

 **The next chapter will probably be posted sometime next week.**

 **Much love,**

 **MAC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own this story, not all the major characters_

 _*Also, this is an all HUMAN story. I apologize for not saying that before._

 **Chapter 3**

 _Flashback_

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Because it wants to be."

Edward's smirk was contagious.

The day was dark with clouds but had yet to rain. Just glimpses of sky blue peaked through the fluff every so often. Luckily the roads were empty for us. Edward lay in the grass, his hands behind his head and eyes closed, completely at peace. In front of the mansion that he called a home I rode around on the new bike Charlie had gotten me as a birthday gift just a few weeks ago. It rode smooth and looked sleek. Exactly what I'd wanted. Charlie said I could ride it to school since it was only a few blocks away but only when it isn't raining. I was in the seventh grade now after all.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart Mr. Cullen."

"And I thought you weren't so gullible Ms. Swan." I stuck my tongue out at him even though he wasn't looking.

"Ha ha…" I said, mockingly.

"Hey, did you wanna go to the meadow later? Maybe after lunch?"

"Like I'm going to say no."" I giggled out and he smiled back at me.

Ever since that day in the parking lot during our field trip three years ago we've been friends. He moved here with his family from Chicago after his family moved from Chicago. Both of his parents accepted positions at the hospital here. His dad was some important surgeon and his mom helped women get pregnant. The city wasn't where they wanted to raise Edward and Alice so they moved here. To literally the middle of nowhere. Now they just travel to Seattle a few times a month. With the long hours that they both work neither was ever home much. I've met them, though only a few times. So whenever his parents aren't home Ms. Esme stays with them.

"Edward! Bella! Come eat lunch!" Edward's nanny yelled from the front door.

I walked my bike to the garage and Edward followed behind.

"Do you still like the bike?"

"Of course. It's the one I wanted, remember? I showed you when we were at Newtons a few weeks ago. I don't even remember telling Charlie about it." His eyes held mischief but he said nothing. Just smiled and nodded. Weirdo. To be honest, his behavior has been different recently. Nothing had changed. Our lives were still continuing in that same fashion as always. I had no idea why he was acting so strange these last few weeks. Perhaps it's a boy thing. "What?"

"Nothing." He walked past me into the kitchen where Alice nibbled on fruit and drew in her sketchbook. "So what's for lunch Ms. Esme?" Edward asked, sitting in the chair with a grace I could only wish for. The charm he'd had since the day we'd met still strong as ever. Whenever he turned it on at school all the girls would giggle and look away, except me. It was just Edward, my best friend.

But of course, not everyone saw it that way. Edward was the popular guy in school, the boy all the girls wanted to date. Unfortunately they all saw me as some kind of threat. That wasn't the case. I was no threat. Edward wasn't interested in anyone. He told me so, more than once.

There were three girls that refused to believe that. Lauren, Jessica and Victoria. I think it's just an excuse since none of them have ever liked me.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and baby carrots." She smiled at him before bringing our plates over. She rumpled his hair and then smiled back up at her. "Your mom should be home around six tonight." She turned away before noticing Edward's smile faltered. He caught it before drawing attention.

"What about dad?"

Esme faltered for a minute which was odd.

"I'm not sure."

"Thank you Ms. Esme." I said looking down at the perfectly cooked meal. This was much better than fried fish any day. Alice was still in her own world, drawing away and listening to whatever music Edward had on his iPod. She's always been nice, though kind of odd. That could be because she was 3 years younger than us.

Edward and I both dug in quickly while Esme washed the dishes. But of course, some of the crust and melted cheese fell on my lap. I didn't have a napkin. A snicker came from across the mahogany table. There was no point in seeing where it came from.

"Shut up." I said before getting up and grabbing a napkin. Esme saw me and a lightbulb went off above her head.

"Oh my, I'm sorry sweetheart. I completely forgot." We both reached for the roll at the same time, but she beat me to it. Instead I accidently grabbed the sleeve of her shirt causing it to ride up. There laid a bruise unlike any I had ever seen before.

"Ms. Esme, what happened?!" I asked with wide eyes. The purplish green bruise was large, covering her wrist and some of her arm. It looked harsh against her creamy skin. It no doubt hurt whenever she rolled her wrist.

"Oh, it's nothing. I went to get some water last night and ran into the door. It's nothing." She said with a smile, slowly pushing the sleeve down her arm.

Something didn't feel right, but I didn't want to push it.

"Bella, can you get me a napkin pretty please?" Alice asked after finally pulling her eyes away from the paper. She smiled sweetly, a tooth missing from her front. I grabbed another napkin while Esme continued washing dishing, refusing to look at me. The uneasy feeling didn't go away.

We finished eating then told Esme we were going back outside. Edward's house boardered the forest, and the Meadow was only a fifteen minute walk away. Alice kept drawing and coloring, none the wiser to us leaving. But before we walked out back the front door opened, and warmth filled the room in the form of Edwards father.

"Daddy!" Alice came running from the other room. Dr. Cullen dropped to his knee and grabbed her up into a huge hug filled with kisses. Edward, ever the tough guy, didn't want to show his excitement. He remain calm beside me before walking over to the two. Carlisle pulled him into the hug as well.

"Carlisle," Esme said, wiping her hands with the dish rag in her hands. Her eyes showed surprise and happiness. It was no secret that Carlisle was the better of the two Cullen parents.

Carlisle looked up into her eyes and smiled back, eyes soft. "Esme," he cleared his through before continuing. "Sorry I didn't call first. I wanted to surprise them. Is Elizabeth still at the hospital?" He stood up though his arms still held Alice close on his hip.

"Yes. She should be home around six."

"Great. You can go home if you'd like or stay till then."

"I'll stay if that's okay. I've already started dinner. Chicken parmesan."

"Perfect."

"Can Bella stay for dinner? Please…" Edward said, breaking their eye contact. Mr. Cullen, which is what I'm supposed to call him at home, finally looked at me and smiled that same smile Edward uses.

"Hello Bella! I didn't see you there. Of course you are welcome to stay. Make sure to call Charlie first though. It is a school night." He said before putting Alice back on the ground. His eyes found Esme's again. "I have a bit of paperwork to finish up. I'll be in my study."

He left then and Alice returned to her drawing. Edward grabbed my hand, his soft and warm while it enveloped mine. A comfort like always. His pull was gentle as we made our way towards the back door.

"Ready?"

"Always." And we walked together up the large staircase.

I had never felt more at home than right now with Edward's hand holding mine, walking towards the place that was just for us.

 _Flashback ends_

Getting into Amy's old black Camry, boarding the ferry and hitting the 101…I couldn't remember any of it. None of how I got here on this road, inching closer towards the town lines. It was all just a green blur that was nothing like the cement jungle I had grown accustom to. The murky sky showed all the turmoil I kept hidden all the years, teasing me to remember all the things I wanted to forget. The three hours passed like nothing but meant everything. The only thing that broke my numb daze was the sign, welcoming me to Forks.

Then it all came back at once and it took almost everything in me to not completely breakdown. The closer I got to the hospital, the higher my anxiety rose.

The exit came up and I took it. Right then my phone lit up and began to chime. _Amy_. I pick it up without a second thought. Before leaving I told her my father had been in an accident and thankfully she didn't ask me any questions. I'd never breathed a word about my family to her or any of my other secrets. I'd wanted that life to stay separate from this one.

Those questions would come soon enough though.

"Bella?"

"Yeah. I'm here." I cleared my thought being thankful no one could see me.

"I was just calling to see where you were. If you made it okay…"

"I'm parking right now."

"Good, good. Call me when you know anything, got it?"

"Yes, of course. Give Cal and Cas my love? I promise I'll call later tonight."

"Of course. Don't worry about a thing. Just focus on your father. He needs you."

The large sign showing the hospital was so familiar it tingled a bit. So many times Charlie brought me in because of a broken bone or fractured wrist. Grace has never been my strong suit, nor is it now Cal's.

The automatic doors opened as I neared. A brush of air and the stench of bleach surrounded me as I made my way up the counter. To the left, the waiting room held a few officers still in uniform. All there to no doubt support there fallen chief.

The nurse was on the phone so I waited, and waited.

"Excuse me." The woman held up her finger and continued talking.

"My father was brought in. He was in an accident last night." She pushed a clip board towards me.

"Sign in and someone will be with you shortly." My temper flared. I reached over the counter and ended her call. Finally, I had her attention.

"Swan. Charlie Swan. The chief of police. He's my father. You can either do your job and take me to him or call his doctor because so help me if you don't-"

"Bella."

Sam suddenly stood beside me looking worse for wear. His eyes were tired and his posture was slouched. With a coffee in one hand his other guided me down the hallway. "He just got out of surgery." I sent a glare to the woman behind the counter who had enough sense to look slightly ashamed in that moment.

"How is he?" I asked. Sam was still in uniform as well though his shirt was untucked and wrinkled.

"The doctor said he's stabilized but wouldn't share much more until you got here."

"Is he awake?"

With a small shake of his head and sad eyes he replied, "No." before opening the door to Charlie's room.

It was like a nightmare. He looked so lifeless and cold. If not for the beep from the machine beside his bed I would have thought him already gone.

"I need to call Leah. I'll be back in a few minutes" Sam said before closing the door and leaving us alone. I pulled the salmon colored chair and sat down beside his bed, reaching out to touch his hand so he'd know I was here.

His skin was pasty. There were bruises and cuts that had been tended to. The man I only knew as strong looked so weak and broken under the dim lights. The steady beat of his pulse coming through the machines helped keep some of my tears at bay. We were only alone for a moment before someone lightly knocked on the door.

A nurse with a warm smile walked in dressed in lilac scrubs. Her clothing was baggy but it was obvious she had the body of a model. In any other situation I would have been green with envy. Her smile and warm aura chased those thoughts away in an instant.

"Hello. You must be Bella. My name is Rosalie." She messed with Charlie's machines but continued talking. "I'm one of the nurses that will be taking care of your father while he recovers. If you need anything just let me know."

A quite thank you fell from my lips.

Her hand squeezed my shoulder, comforting me. "Don't worry. He's going to be fine. Doctor Cullen will be in shortly to discuss everything."

Her words were meant to make me feel better, to ease me in my time of need.

They did everything but that.

* * *

 **So a few new characters have been introduced. They will come more into play as the story progresses.**

 **I hope you are enjoying YTMWUD. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. It really means a lot to me. From here on out I will respond to all of your reviews, so please do so. Talking to you all and hearing what you think of my words fills my heart with so much joy. Again, thank you.**

 **For some reason FF isn't showing me the traffic of this story :( So I really don't know if all that many people are reading. The reviews, follows and favorites are all I can base it on.**

 **Let me know what you think of the chapter! The next will be up as soon as it is done :)**

 **Have a great holiday weekend! (for those in the US)**

 **Be safe and have a great time! Those of you over 21, have a drink with me ;)**

 **Much love,**

 **MAC**


End file.
